molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercule Satan
Hercule Satan battled Captain Qwark in Captain Qwark Vs. Hercule Satan and made a cameo at the end of Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorshach along with numerous previous characters. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand. Information on the rapper Mr. Satan, known in the censored English dub as Hercule (the name "Satan" holds less weight in the Japanese language and culture, meaning something closer to "powerful beast", similar to what the name "Hercule" evokes, rather than being a singular synonym for evil), and in the uncut English dub as Hercule Satan, is a supporting character in the Dragon Ball series. He is a "normal" martial artist, strong by average human standards but extremely weak compared to all of the superpowered main characters and villains, who attained worldwide fame through the World Martial Arts Tournament during a period where the protagonists were not competing, becoming known as Earth's hero by the ignorant populace. When the monster Cell revealed himself to the world and issued a challenge to anyone who thought they were a match for him, the world (excluding the Z Fighters) looked to Mr. Satan, who at the Cell Games was sent flying by a single punch from Cell, though he landed and recovered safely, shortly before the real heroes began fighting the villain. Later, the decapitated head of Android 16 wound up near Mr. Satan and his entourage, and convinced the martial artist to deliver what was left of him back to the battlefield so he could give Son Gohan a final message of encouragement before being completely killed by Cell, an event that triggered Gohan's ascendance to "Super Saiyan 2" and allowed him to overpower Cell. When the dust finally cleared and the Z Fighters were quick to leave, being in no mood for celebration due to Goku's death during the process of Cell's demise, Mr. Satan decided to take credit for killing Cell, when in reality he had only a small yet crucial indirect role, which propelled his celebrity to even greater levels. Years later, Mr. Satan is looked to again to defeat the even more powerful and destructive monster Majin Buu, confronting the creature at his crudely made home and arrogantly trying to kill him with explosives, etc. before taking note of Buu's childish, passive-aggressive nature and realizing he could be reasoned with in the absence of his late master Babidi who had instructed him to commit mass murder. He turns Buu peaceful simply by explaining to him that killing is wrong, though the overall present threat is renewed when a rampaging psychopath attacks and causes extreme anger in Buu, triggering the expulsion of all the original evil inside him into a separate being which overpowers and absorbs the good Buu and becomes the sadistic "Super Buu", though the instinctive lingering presence of good Buu within his being causes him to spare Hercule Satan, even when he commits simultaneous genocide on the rest of the human race with a single massive attack. Later, during the final battle, Mr. Satan lends a helping hand once again when he is used as a mouthpiece to convince the people of the recently-restored Earth to lend their collective energy to power Goku's final attack which destroys the final evil Buu. When all is said and done, the good Buu, who had been released earlier, also survives and remains as Mr. Satan's close friend. Hercule Satan also has a daughter, Videl, who becomes Gohan's girlfriend shortly before the events with Majin Buu, learns to harness powers of flight and super-strength (thus surpassing her father), and eventually becomes Gohan's wife at the end of the series. Lyrics Verse 1: Listen here, "Steve": I'll mess you up worse than any Crotchitizer. Even when Earth is destroyed, I am a full–time survivor! Made sure Cell was sent to Hell, tamed the monster Majin Buu. …Well, at least I did all that from a certain point of view. I'm resourceful; know when to fold 'em. You don't play with a full deck. I have a good heart; you work with heartless monsters like Drek! "Somewhat" of a fraud? You're less heroic than Macbeth, And that's why I'm 'bout to make you walk your own "Path of Death". You've proven yourself weak and wicked time and time again; I've seen more honorable space–adventuring from Zapp Brannigan! Question my name if you want, but don't forget this little item: You're named after a particle that's smaller than an atom! The whole galaxy knows you're a Qwark–tactic disgrace. I'm still remembered as the pinnacle of the whole human race. My legacy is intact, but as for yours, you've utterly soiled it! You're all washed up! You oughta leave; just take the nearest toilet! Verse 2: In a ridiculous world, I'm a realistic fighting man; I may seem weak in context, but I'm really on par with Jackie Chan! I can see past all of your tricks. You like to stretch your own dick! You're a hick, thick, dumb–as–a–brick ripoff of the Tick! You pedal hygiene devices that make people sick! I've got the Eyes of the Lion, and a Dynamite Kick, Which I'm about ready to Launch right into your Dragon Testicles. This will be your biggest shaming since the Protopet debacle! Go ahead: just you try to hurt my little girl, you twat; We'll see what her freaky boyfriend has to say about that. I'm the lovable, hilarious and helpful King of Dreamers. You're nothing but a damned, dirty, coward, douchebag schemer! Keep your advice to yourself, because you don't know Jak. I don't need those weirdos' magic to fly; I've got my trusty jetpack! Let me close with the wisdom of another, much smarter "Copernicus": Things revolve around the sun, not you; though, clearly, you were oblivious! Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorshach Congratulations! Trivia *He is the first Anime / Manga character to be used. *First character from a series that has since been represented in the real Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Characters